Thomas and Friends- Island of Sodor adventures
by shadowgamer75
Summary: Thomas and Friends The island of Sodor adventures Plans for the series, new characters will be added to the fleet including Ingrid a new diesel engine on the Arlesdale railway. The series follows on a year after Winds of Change
1. Prologue

Thomas and friends   
The island of Sodor adventures

Authors note 2.0

The series continues on after the special Winds of change rights go to Wildnorwester  
(He lets me use his characters)

The plans for the series will be mostly to write original stories featuring the engines of the island of sodor.  
my timeline is not canon to the tv or railway series so certain characters are already on the island and have been for many years e.g. Salty the dockyard diesel

later in the series there will be a story explaining my timeline.  
If your wondering why Thomas, Percy, Edward and Toby arent living at Tidmouth sheds while Diesel, Bear, Patrick and Alice are it's because I'm using some of Youtuber Wildnorwesters ideas  
Emily Hatt the fourth member of her family is the current controller but you may see Charles Topham Hatt (Grandfather) and Steven Topham Hatt (Dad) the previous controllers through out.

thanks for your pateince the author


	2. The forgotten bluebell line

Thomas and Friends  
The island of Sodor Adventures

The forgotten bluebell line

Stepney the bluebell engine was back on Sodor permanently after his owners son married Emily Hatt, Stepney had been given to Emily as wedding present.

One hot summers day Duck was waiting in a siding at Tidmouth Hault station when he heard a familiar whistle coming from the tunnel at the other end of the station it was Stepney, Stepney stopped next to Duck he was pulling two shiny red coaches slightly bigger than Annie and Clarabel, Emily Hatt jumped out of Stepney's cab and came to the front of the two engines.

"Great run Stepney" said Emily Hatt  
"Thank you Miss Hatt no stops I'm surprised" said Stepney  
"Me too" said Emily  
"Hello Duck" said Stepney  
"Hello Stepney I assume your here to stay for a while" said Duck  
"No permanently" chuckled Stepney  
"Really" said Duck  
"Yes Duck my farther in law is the owner of the Bluebell railway so my husband is his son, we were given Stepney as a wedding present" said Emily  
"Yes and today I made the journey from the railway to here in one go" said Stepney

Emily asked if Duck would take Stepney around the little western and up to Arlesdale Railway at the other end of the line, Duck and Stepney liked that idea.  
After putting the coaches into a siding and then stocking up on coal and water the two friends set off.  
Duck showed his friend the shunting yard, fishing villages and finally the sheds that Duck, Oliver, Douglas, Donald and now Stepney slept in after going down the line behind sheds the friends arrived to the Arlesdale railway loading yards.  
In the nearby sheds were the Blister twins chattering away, Duck told Stepney to ignore them just then they heard a diesel horn it was Ingrid the passenger diesel engine.

"Duck its great to see you" said Ingrid in a Australian accent  
"You too this is Stepney he's new to the Little western" said Duck  
"Hi I'm Stepney from the bluebell railway" said Stepney

Ingrid then told Stepney all about the other engines on the railway until it was time for her to go.  
Duck and Stepney set off back to the yard but part way there there was points failure the points were set onto a old line.  
Duck's driver got out a map, the other end of the track came out near the yard, the only problem was that it was going to take a little more than it normally would.  
The friends set off down the track beside the track there were bluebells and lots of them.

"Wow this brings me back" said Stepney  
"I bet it does" said Duck

The line had tons of old buildings and a old station still intact, they arrived back to the shed and told Oliver, Douglas and Donald all about the line, the next day Duck talked to Emily about the line she wanted to look at the track herself, later that day Duck took her for a look.  
After a talk with railway's board they started work on the line, it was opened and called Stepney's bluebell line, Stepney now takes walkers and passengers wanting to visit the Arlesdale line in his shiny coaches.


	3. The search for Smudger pt 1

Thomas and Friends- Island of Sodor adventures

The search for Smudger part 1

The Skarloey railway has many engines from diesels like Rusty to older engines like Duke and Skarloey, it was the middle of the summer rush and the engines were struggling.  
The blue mountain quarry had Luke, Ivo Hugh and Duncan working non stop, passenger trains were controlled by Peter Sam, Skarloey, Rheneas, Duke and Freddie and finally Rusty, Sir. Handle and Mighty Mac worked with the maintenance team.  
One afternoon Duke and Skarloey broke down within twenty minutes of each other, with two engines down Mr Percival was concern he needed a new engine but didn't have the money to buy a new engine he was lent Millie from the Earl of Sodor.

Mr Percival went to have a meeting about the engine shortage and scams up with the idea to find Smudger, the board agreed but gave Mr Percival just two days to find Smudger.

Mr Percival first had to find transport, Madge the snub-nosed lorry was asked and agreed maps were examined and soon Mr Percival found the area were Smudger should be after comparing maps from back then to maps from now.  
Day two arrived and Madge and her driver were ready and so was Mr Percival he got into his walking clothes.  
Madge rolled out of the yard and onto the road after about and hour she turned down a track that went on for some time until they came to a forest Mr Percival got out and examined the ground.

"Sir what is it" asked Madge  
"There's rusted rails here" said Mr Percival  
"Are we near then" asked Madge  
"I think so all I need is to find a station" said Mr Percival

Madge drove further down the lane till see felt a bump, Mr Percival got out and had a look.  
The bump was more rails this time it was not as rusty as the other rails, then Madge spotted a big tall chimney coming from further down the lane.  
When investigated Mr Percival found the station and then the shed that Duke, Peter Sam and Sir Handle had slept in.  
Mr Percival and Madge's driver looked around for a while looking in all the sheds and siding, they were about to give up when they heard a faint voice coming from behind some bushes.  
With a bit of help the bushes were cleared away there was Smudger covered in rusted paint and not looking his best.

Madge loaded the engine onto her flatbed, Smudger didn't look like an engine he still looked like a generator.

"Where are you talking me" spluttered Smudger  
"We are going to get you fixed up and make you a new engine again" said Madge  
"Oh thank you em sir" said Smudger  
"It's my pleasure I'm surprised that no-one found you when they uncovered Duke" said Mr Percival

Smudger explained that Duke and he didn't get along so it was best to leave him behind, Mr Percival assured Smudger that times had changed.  
After a long drive Smudger woke up in the Steam Works surrounded by machines and other engines, a small yellow crane named Kevin came up to Smudger.

"Boss he's awake" said Kevin  
"Kevin back to work" said a small red engine with a Cuban accent  
"Yes boss" said Kevin

The engine introduced himself as Victor and that he'd be looking after Smudger while he was fixed.

"Times really have changed" said Smudger  
"They sure have let's get you fixed up" chuckled Victor

The fix was a long and difficult one, Smudger had old and warn out parts he had to have a complete rebuild.  
Thomas and Percy would pop in to see Smudger, they would tell stories and he would tell one back.  
Finally the day came Smudger's test run, this would determine if Smudger was fir for work on the railway.

Next time join Smudger as he works for the very first time, will he pass and what will Duke say when he finds out?


	4. The search for Smudger pt 2

Thomas and Friends- Island of Sodor adventures

The search for Smudger part 2

After a long and hard few months Smudger was ready but he'd need to be tested, Victor watched as the engine produced steam for the first time in ages.  
Later that day Duke who was back in action was at Crovan's gate just near by the steam works, Oliver puffed in.

"Young Oliver what do you think of this new engine" asked Duke  
"Victor says that Smudger is doing great if it helps you guys out I'm all for it" said Oliver  
"What his name is Smudger" asked Duke  
"Of course" said Oliver

Duke said no more, the station master blew his whistle.  
Later that day Duke went to see Smudger who was chatting away to Madge who he'd become quite friends with.

"Smudger" growled Duke  
"Why if it isn't Duke" said Smudger  
"What do you think your doing" said Duke  
"Nothing I've been asked to join the railway to help out" said Smudger  
"Just stay out of my why" said Duke as he puffed off

Madge was concerned about Smudger and went to find Mr Percival, Victor came up along side Smudger and cheered him up.  
Mr Percival had a talk with both engines but Duke didn't want Smuger on the railway.

The big day came when Smudger was aloud to start working on the Skarloey railway, Edward arrived to transport him over.  
The Skarloey engines were all at the sheds all except Duke.

"Welcome to the Skarloey railway" chirped Luke  
"Yes welcome its a pleasure" said Skarloey  
"Thank you everyone" said Smudger

The engines kept on chatting till it was time to work, Smudger was given track care duties.

Is Duke still going to hold a grudge against Smudger?


	5. Smudger and Grandpuff

Thomas and Friends- Island of Sodor adventures

Smudger and Grandpuff

Smudger the little green narrow gauge engine has been working on the Skarloey railway as a maintenance engine, he enjoys going up and down the line but it had about three weeks since he arrived he's still not friends with Duke.  
One morning Smudger woke up and got straight to work clearing away the branches on the line and checking all the stations.

Duke and Rheneas were on the morning passenger run, while Smudger was up at Lakeside working.  
Rheneas normally went first but the last coach on his train was acting up so Duke was scheduled to go first.  
Duke set of and had a great run until he got to Lakeside as he passed Smudger all he did was grunt.

Duke had to climb a big hill to get back to Crovan's Gate, half way up there was a problem Duke just stopped his driver applied the breaks.  
Back at Lakeside Rheneas pulled up, his driver got out and went to the office he came back a few minutes later.

"Bad news Rheneas it looks like Duke has broken down" said the driver  
"That's all we need now I can't pull my train and push Duke too" said Rheneas  
"I can do it I can leave the maintenance train here and push Duke" said Smudger  
"Okay go on then" said Rheneas

Smudger set of to help Duke, Smudger gently buffered up behind Duke but Duke wouldn't have any of it.

"Come on Grandpuff its time to go" said Smudger  
"Why can't Rheneas do it" said Duke  
"He's got his own train" said Smudger  
"Okay Smudger you can try I'm heavier than I look" said Duke  
"I'm stronger than I look" laughed Smudger

Duke slowly eased his breaks off and let Smudger push, it was tough but soon enough the two engines got over the hill.  
At the next station Smudger shunted Duke into a siding and coupled up to the coaches, at Crovan's Gate Gordon was waiting for the passengers.

"I'm sorry I'm late" said Smudger puffing and panting into the station  
"It's okay I heard what happened well done Smudger" said Gordon  
"Thank you" said Smudger

Later that night Duke thanked Smudger for what he did, for the next three days Smudger did Duke's work while Duke was being fixed.  
Now Duke respects Smudger he changed after all that time as a generator.


	6. Most haunted of Sodor

Thomas and Friends- Island of Sodor adventures

Most Haunted of Sodor

The island of Sodor has many very old towns from the 1800's when the only steam engines were Neil and his brothers.  
The biggest town was Gorsophlyn the town that happens to be the most haunted, the main reason for this was because 25% population were the native sudriques while the other 75% were English, the sudriques hated the English which started the revolution, the English people on the island at the time built a early version of the north west railway and Gorsophlyn was right along the route the engines would pick up goods like vegetables grown at the village and transport them to Kirk Ronan now part of Eric's branch line.  
Eventually it came the point where the sudriques would shoot English drivers and and passengers, the leader of the sudriques was shot dead by English soldiers and the rest of the villagers were forced out and of the island, Gorsophlyn was demolished and the route to Kirk Ronan was forgotten, now every so often a thick fog roles in and the ghosts of sudriques men and women are seen.

A TV crew for a TV show called Most Haunted decided to make there brand new live show about the line and Gorsophlyn, Emily Hatt agreed but for the show there would need to be a base.  
After consideration Tidmouth sheds were chosen for the base, James and Henry brought equipment to the shed and the sheds were transformed within hours.  
Now the team needed a engine brave enough to investigate, since the line and Kirk Ronan belonged to Eric, he was chosen.

The day arrived Eric was nervous, Eric had to get some sleep since he was to be up all night, so Sheffield looked after Kirk Ronan for the day.  
Toby was at Brendam Docks waiting for the team going to find ghosts with Eric, Yvette Fielding, Karl Beattie and Stuart Torevell were the team behind the show.  
Night arrived Eric was ready at Kellsthorph Road, the show began live from Tidmouth with presenter of the show for one night local new reader Charles West plus there was a live audience.  
Yvette explained what was going to happen over the night and then got into the coach behind Eric, they set of.  
The first stop was a small castle near Gorsophlyn, after nothing the team carried on to the docks where they picked up local Old Bailey.  
They went on to Gorsophlyn station where the team set up.

"Hello I'm Yvette can you tell us your name and when you died" said Yvette as there was a long silence  
"His name is Jack he was one of the native sudriques he died when he was shot dead by armed English men" said Yvette

The team walked outside to look round the demolished buildings and to find more spirits, through out the night Charles updated the team with tweets and webcam sightings, the night drew on and on and Eric fell asleep only to be woken by fog rolling in.

"Yvette, Karl, Stuart the fogs rolling in" shouted Eric  
"Okay Eric calm down mate were coming" said Karl

The team should in front of Eric and waited until a man smartly dressed appeared in the fog.  
Back at Tidmouth Charles tried to call Yvette after the cameras had gone down, the smartly dressed man was talking to the team.  
Emily was concerned about Eric and the team since the fog had knocked the service down, she got Bear and Alice ready to go and help out.

"Bear and Alice the nearer you get to Gorsophlyn I want you to use you horns and whistles to get the attention of what's got Eric and the team" said Emily  
"Yes Emily" said Bear  
"I'm right on it" said Alice

The engines set of, the smartly dressed man was talking to the team about the area.

"I live in this area or used to back in the 1800's" said the man  
"Excuse me the 1800's" asked Stuart  
"Yes I was the leader of the sudriques and I was killed" said the man

Just then out of the fog came Bear and Alice blasting horns and whistles the fog lifted and the smartly dressed man disappeared  
The next day Eric came back with the team and Emily to look round the old town, Emily decided the restore the town and make it part of Eric's branch line the man was never seen again, the footage was aired as highlights with interviews with Eric, Yvette, Karl, Stuart and Emily Hatt.


	7. Bertie the bus is away Bulgy will play

Thomas and Friends- Island of Sodor adventures

Bertie the bus is away Bulgy will play

Bertie the bus is a well respected member of the road team and the oldest bus in the fleet.  
One afternoon Thomas was chuffing down his branch line when he saw Bertie at the side of the road.

"Hello Bertie are you okay" asked Thomas  
"Oh no Thomas I broke down I'm waiting for Butch" said Bertie  
"Oh well if there's any thing you need just ask" said Thomas  
"Sure will" said Bertie

Later that day Emily met Bertie at the mechanics garage and explained that the only bus available to borrow was Bulgy as bus that hated railways.  
Even though Bulgy had learnt his lesson he came back even more ready to teach the engines a lesson.

Duck and Stepney were waiting at Tidmouth Station when they heard a horn.

"Oh no Bulgy" said Duck  
"Who" asked Stepney  
"Bulgy" said Duck as he explained about his last encounter

The bus drove up to the two engines.

"Hello Duck and associate" said Bulgy  
"Hello Bulgy what begins you here" said Duck  
"Bertie has broken down I was the only bus available at the time plus I'm here to show you too a few things" said Bulgy

Things didn't improve, Bulgy was rude and inconsiderate to the engines.  
A few daysbefore Bertie returned, Stepney confronted Bulgy about a race.

"Bulgy me and the others have had enough I challenge you to a race" said Stepney  
"Okay where from and to" said Bulgy  
"Tidmouth Hault to Arlesdale station" said Stepney  
"Fair enough" said Bulgy  
"But we race on normal routes" said Stepney  
"Sure" said Bulgy

The race was set Bulgy would be taking a longer route while Stepney would be using the bluebell line.  
Stepney went first while Bulgy waited till he was out of site, Bulgy didn't care for rules.  
Stepney was having a great time chuffing down the line until he saw a signal with a red flag this meant danger.

"What's wrong" asked Stepney's driver  
"Bulgy has smashed the level crossing gates and now is stuck in a ditch on the other side" said the signal man  
"Duck warned me about him cheating" said Stepney  
"Serves him right" chuckled the signal man

After a few minutes Stepney was aloud through to continue the race well he'd won but he wanting to rub it in, at Arlesdale station Stepney waited for Bulgy to make matters worse Bulgy arrived muddy and upset.  
Emily Hatt told Bulgy to never come back again the engines managed with a bus and after a few days Bertie returned the railway is back to normal.

Stepney, Duck, Oliver and Sheffield now manage the line without buses.


	8. Museum piece

Thomas and friends   
The island of Sodor adventures

Museum Piece

Duke is narrow gauge engine and the oldest of the thin controllers engines, he often breaks down and needs repairing.  
Mr Percival was spending too much money so after some thought he rang an old friend, the owner of the national railway museum in York.

Duke was resting in the shed waiting for any job that might need doing, since his last break down Mr Percival had made the decision to keep  
him at the sheds.  
Rusty returned from a job up the line to see Duke fast asleep, just as Rusty got settled Mr Percival walked up.

"Morning sleepy head" said Duke's fireman  
"Ah ah i wasn't sleeping just resting my eyes" said Duke  
"It doesn't matter Duke i just wanted to talk to you about an idea" said Mr Percival  
"Okay fire away sir" said Duke  
"You're getting quite old now Duke its coming to the point where the only choices are scrap or you being preserved at the national railway museum in York" said Mr Percival  
"Well having me scrapped wouldn't suit the grace so if being preserved is the only option i wouldn't mind" said Duke  
"I'm sorry old boy" said Duke's driver

Rusty rolled forward as Mr Percival left.

"Is it true Duke" asked Rusty  
"Afraid so" said Duke  
"I'm really sorry Duke" said Rusty  
"It had to happen eventually can I tell the others later tonight" said Duke  
"Sure i better be off now" said Rusty as he rolled away

later that day the engines had returned from a busy day at work, Duke was trying to find the right moment to tell everyone.

"Duke tell them now" said Rusty  
"Okay" said Duke "Everyone I something to tell you all" said Duke as he continued  
"Go ahead Grandpuff" said Sir Handle  
"As of today I'am being withdrawn from service" said Duke

The sheds were silent for a few minutes while the news sunk in, it was Luke the youngest of group to speak next.

"Where will you be going Grandpuff" said Luke  
"The National railway museum in York will be my new home" said Duke  
"At least we know you're safe Duke"said Peter Sam

The next day Mr Percival came to the sheds to tell the engine what the plans were for Duke's final day.

"Morning engines when the current Duke of Sodor will be visiting next week to celebrate Duke's work on the railway further more Duke and Freddie will be taking the Duke on a tour of the extension" said Mr Percival  
"Great i will enjoy one last run" said Duke  
"It's going to be a pleasure working one last time with you Duke" sadi Freddie  
"You too Freddie" said Duke  
"Last but not least at tea time Duke will be loaded onto a flatbed and taken to the railway museum by Douglas and Donald in front of a loaded passenger train with the Duke and me on board" said Mr Percival  
"That should be fun" said Duke

For the next few days Duke was taken care of until the day arrived, Duke was told to wait at Crowvans gate while Freddie got the coaches ready.  
Around lunch time Edward pulled in with the Duke of Sodor.

"Thank you Edward nicely as ever" said the Duke of Sodor  
"Thank you your grace" said Edward

The Duke walked over to Duke and Freddie.

"Ready for your last run Duke" asked the Duke  
"Ready" said Duke  
"Great lets get going" said the Duke

Joining the Duke was Mr Percival and his family, Emily Hatt, Steven Hatt and Charles Topham Hatt, the cavalcade rolled out ready to hit the line.  
They stopped at each station and at lakeside for lunch then back to Crownvans gate, where Freddie pushed his friend to the sheds ready to be loaded up.  
Engines from all over the island had come to see Duke off and to wish him good luck, Douglas and Donald set off with the special cargo to a special song written for Duke.

Duke now lives at the railway museum and has many friends, he now and again is aloud to take passengers up and down a small section of track and gets lots of visitors including the Duke of Sodor.

Author's notes  
I'm a big fan of Duke and wanted some way to end his chapter but not through scrap I don't think Mr Percival would let that happen  
Duke may appear again in the future possibly to help again but I'm not sure.


	9. Thomas, Toby and the dam

Thomas and friends   
The island of sodor adventures

Thomas, Toby and the dam

Up the other end of Thomas's branch line is a small village called Hillsbrough, near Hillsbrough there is a dam blocking water  
from a lake the engines have to cross the dam to get to Hillsbrough.  
After a long two months of rain had turned the lake into a flood it was only a matter of time before the pressure of the water caused trouble,  
everyday Thomas, Percy, Toby and Daisy watched for cracks in the dam.

Thomas and Toby were double heading a supply train up to Hillsbrough as they got nearer to the dam they saw a station master waving a red flag.

"What seems to be the problem" called Thomas's driver from the cab  
"A crack has developed in the dam" said the station master  
"We need to get the supplies to the villagers" said Thomas  
"Maybe we can take one truck at a time" said Toby  
"That could work there's a siding" said the station master

One at a time Thomas and Toby took it in turns to take a truck over the dam and pretty soon all the trucks were over and the supplies unloaded as  
the two friends were ready to set off as the station master ran up.

"I'm glad I caught you" said the station master  
"Why whats the matter" asked Toby  
"The crack has increased in size there's no way I'm letting any other engine over the dam" said the station master

Both engines looked worried with them both having Annie, Clarabel and Henrietta and them being stuck Percy and Daisy would struggle to operate on normal timetables.  
Emily Hatt was informed about the decision, she asked Duck to help Daisy with passenger run and Mavis to help Percy with the goods trains, James brought  
extra coaches from the yard to help Daisy.  
Thomas and Toby would have to wait until the dam burst and a bridge built.

Three days later the crack started getting bigger and bigger but it didn't bother two school boys they decided to go fishing, just as they got settled the dam  
began to leak water.  
Back up at the village the owner of the near by pub came running up to Toby and his driver.

"My sons William and Danny are down near the dam fishing ive heard that the dam is about to burst" said the women  
"Were on it"said Toby

Just as Toby got to the dam his driver called down the bank to the boys.

"William, Danny the dam is about to burst quick into the cab now" said Toby's driver  
"Nah the dam its fine" said William

Another big burst water came out of the dam, the boys were shaken and scrambled up the bank and into Toby's cab just as the dam crumbed away.  
It was another four days before it was safe to start work on a new bridge and soon Thomas and Toby were able to pull the trucks and coaches back to  
Ellsbridge station.  
later that week Emily came to see Thomas and Toby.

"Well done for you're valiant efforts Thomas and Toby you will both be reviving new coats of paint" said Emily  
"Thank you miss Hatt" said Thomas  
"Yes thank you" said Toby

The shortage of coaches was realized, Toby needed another coach encase of emergency that's another story.


	10. Twins in trouble

Thomas and Friends  
The island of Sodor adventures

Twins in trouble

Bill and Ben the china clay twins work side by side at the china clay quarry near Brendam Docks but they aren't the only engines that work there.  
Mavis is a diesel engine with cowcathers and sideplates just like Toby she is seen as a motherly figure to the twins, Oscar is a small purple tank engine  
who work in the miens at the quarry, BoCo is a large green diesel finally there's Derek a paxman diesel who used to have teething troubles.

One cold day the twins were up to mischief, they decided to have a skidding competition the winner was the one who skidded furthest along the icy tracks.  
They lined up and counted down from three.

"Three" said Ben  
"Two" said Bill  
"One" shouted the twins as they set off

The twin breached but just as Bill got in front of Ben the points switched sending Bill right into Ben derailing them both, the foreman came out of the office  
very angry.

"How many times have you been warned" said the foreman  
"I don't know do you know Ben" said Bill  
"No can't remember Bill" said Ben  
"I've had enough of this BoCo go and collect the breakdown train" shouted the foreman  
"Yes boss" said BoCo  
"As for you two Miss Hatt will be here to deal with this" said the foreman walking away

BoCo returned with the Breakdown Train and Emily Hatt on board not looking at all pleased.

"I've had about just enough of this silly behavior" said Emily as the crane was helping Ben back onto the track  
"Sorry Miss Hatt" said Ben  
"Yes sorry" said Bill  
"Sorry won't cut it this time I'm splitting you up for a while" said Emily as she walked off

later that day Percy arrived he was going to take Ben's place while Ben went to stay on Thomas's branch line to take Percy's place.  
The arrangement went well for two hours until Bill had to take a train of china clay to Brendam Dock he normally would double head it with Ben.

"Ben it's my turn to be in front" said Bill forgetting that his twin wasn't around  
"I'm not Ben but you can go in front if you'd like" said Percy  
"Sorry Percy we normally take it in turns" said Bill

Over with Ben he was struggling to pull the coal trucks so Thomas helped out.

"Here you go Ben" said Thomas  
"Thank you Bill" said Ben  
"Im not Bill silly its me Thomas" said Thomas  
"Oh yeah" said Ben

The next day Mavis was bringing some loaded trucks to the Ffarquhar quarry, Bill wanted to go after talking the foreman he was aloud.  
Ben was already working at the quarry with Thomas.  
At the station Bill was asked to shunt some odd trucks after hearing that his twins was so close Ben snuck off to find him, Bill and Ben found each other and begun  
pushing the trucks.  
A while later the emergency alarm rung out.

"Bill and Ben there are workers trapped and the Ffarquhar quarry so are Thomas, Mavis and Toby" said a workman running up  
"Leave it us" said Ben  
"Oh right yes sure" said Bill

Bill and Ben went to find help, soon they found BoCo and Derek already on the way down to the Ffarquhar quarry with the rock crushing machine.

"There you two are come along" said Derek  
"We will meet you there" said Ben

At the quarry, the rubble blocking the line was cleared away but some workmen had been missing further back into the quarry.  
Bill and Ben volunteered to look for the workmen, soon the workmen were found and climbed into some trucks brought by Bill and Ben, just as they were leaving more  
rocks started to fall the twins were blocked in just then more rocks fell on top of the twin pretty soon they were covered up under a huge pile of rocks an boulders.  
It took a while to uncover the twins and the workers but they were fine apart from the twins who were covered in dents and scratches.  
Later that night at the china clay quarry Emily arrived to see Mavis, Oscar, Derek and BoCo.

"Bill and Ben saved many lives today but at a cost they will be having a overhaul because of the dents over the body" said Emily  
"Oh will they be looking much different" asked Oscar  
"No no just a few parts replacing and a new boiler" said Emily

The engines were relieved as the twins returned two days later, Bill and Ben may still be trouble but that's how the railway likes it.


	11. Thomas and Victoria

Thomas and Friends  
The island of Sodor adventures

Thomas and Victoria

Following the flood near Hillsbrough, Toby and Henrietta have been worked off their wheels.  
Henrietta is small tram coach that doesnt have many seats so passengers are often told to wait for Thomas.

One afternoon Thomas was taking a train of scrap metal to the smealters yard on the other railway where there are  
only diesels, just as Thomas was shunting the trucks aside he heard someone crying.

"Hello you okay" asked Thomas  
"No I've been told that I only have a few days left unless I'm rescued" said the voice  
"What are you" said Thomas  
"I'm a coach" said the voice  
"Oh well I will see what I can do" said Thomas as he puffed

That night Thomas told Percy and Toby about the coach both Percy and Toby where more than happy to help out.  
The next day Emily came to see Toby.

"Morning Toby" said Emily  
"Hello Miss Hatt" said Toby  
"We've had no luck finding a coach for you" said Emily  
"Thomas has" said Toby  
"Really where" asked Emily  
"On the other railway at the scrap yard" said Toby  
"I will get in touch and ask them to get the coach ready" said Emily

Later that day Edward was dropping off an old tractor, the workmen dirrected him back to a flatbed loaded with the  
coach, it wasn't in the best off nick.

"Hello I'm Edward" said Edward introducing himself  
"I'm Victoria" said Victoria

As Edward headed back to the island he thought about the old days.

"Did you used to work with a engine called Eddie on the other railway" asked Edward thinking of his life  
"Yes he looked a lot like you" said Victoria  
"Well that was me I changed my name when i arrived on this railway" said Edward

Edward brought Victoria to the works where her rotten wood planks were replaced with new ones and she was painted a  
nice blue colour, Thomas came to pick Victoria up and was really impressed.

"Hello you must be Thomas" said Victoria  
"Yes and you are Victoria" said Thomas  
"Am I going to be your coach Thomas" asked Victoria  
"No your going to be helping my friend Toby" said Thomas

At Ellsbridge station Thomas parked Victoria into a siding and waited for Toby, about ten minutes later Toby arrived.

"Toby come over here and meet someone" said Thomas  
"Okay I've got a few minutes" said Toby  
"Toby meet Victoria youre new coach"said Thomas  
"Oh hello are you ready for a run out" asked Toby  
"Sure lets go" said Victoria

Toby is never seen with out Henrietta or Victoria and enjoys going out for long days works


	12. American Style

Thomas and Friends- Island of Sodor adventures

American style

The island has many nationalities of engines including Hiro the Japanese engine and Victor who was originally from Cuba.  
Emily Hatt and her family liked to welcome all different kinds of engines to the railway and made them feel at home.

This story doesn't begin on the island of Sodor it begins on a standard gauge railway at winds around the mountains, Casey a big American locomotive was heading to the big apple (New York) with a goods train when there was trouble the ridge holding the track started to fall away, the track snapped leaving Casey struggling to keep his remaining trucks still on the track.

"Driver uncouple the trucks or we go down" said Casey  
"Okay old boy" said his driver

While the driver climbed over Casey's tender, the fireman started to lay sand down to give Casey grip.  
Casey started to move forward as his driver uncoupled the trucks, they fell down losing over two thousand dollars worth of cargo.  
Later that day Casey made it to the depo in New York where his crew had to explain what had happened, in the sheds Paul and John the diesel locomotives started on Casey for losing the cargo.

"Great job Casey that's more money lost money that we could be using to replace you" said Paul  
"Your old and slow you need scraping and replacing with big and efficient diesels like us" said John  
"Leave the lad alone" said Pete the oldest member of the crew  
"I'm sorry Pete I did try" said Casey  
"I know you did lad" said Pete

The railways owner Jon Barton sat down for a while in his office and thought about what to do with Casey after a while he got his phone and phoned Emily Hatt.  
Emily was just about go to sleep when she heard the phone ring.

"Hello Emily Hatt" said Emily  
"Hello Emily it's Jon Barton the owner of the shinning time rail tour company" said Jon  
"What could I do for you Mr Barton" asked Emily  
"My engine Casey has been in a spot of trouble and I need a new home for him" said Jon

After a further few minutes Emily had just been given an American locomotive, Casey was told later that night.

-THREE WEEKS LATER-

Bredam Dock was busier than ever, Salty and Porter were getting trains ready while engines like James and Gordon were picking up passengers.  
Patrick was waiting for Cranky to unload his load but he had wait a while until a even more special load was being unloaded.

"Ah how much do you weigh" cried Cranky  
"A lot my dear chap" said Casey as he dangled from the air.  
"I can tell" said Crankey

After lowering Casey to the ground Patrick could see what type of engine he was.

"Why hello there I'm Patrick" said Patrick being polite  
"Hiya Patrick I'm Casey" said Casey

Just then a BMW convertible pulled up, Emily Hatt got out and walked over.

"You must be Casey" said Emily  
"I sure am mamm" said Casey  
"How was the trip over the Atlantic Ocean" asked Emily  
"It was clear as anything" said Casey  
"Oh good I will make arraignments for you to help James" said Emily

A few minutes later Emily came back over to the two engines.

"Patrick will take you to the Coal hopper and Water Tower and the escort you to Knaford station" Emily  
"Sure ready Patrick" said Casey  
"Ready as i will ever be" said Patrick buffering up behind Casey

Patrick pushed Casey to the coal hopper and the water tower then under his own steam the two engines set off to Knaford.  
At Knaford James was waiting for Casey when he heard a loud whistle, Patrick and Casey pulled into the station.  
The station master told Casey to be James's banker up Gordon's hill, James liked this new engine.

The two engines set off, Casey was interested in the history of the island and James was happy to tell.  
At Welsworth James tooted to Edward as they went past, this was to tell that James was okay and had Casey to help.

"Okay Casey you ready to push" asked James  
"I've pushed heavier loads up steeper gradients" said Casey

James was impressed by Casey's strength and soon arrived at the next station, Casey allowed James to carry on alone and went to help at the docks where he met fellow American Hank.

"Hank isn't it" said Casey pulling up along side the big blue engine  
"Yes and your Casey its nice to see you again" said Hank

The two engines had met in Pennsylvania when Casey was being borrowed the two friends talked about the few weeks that Casey had worked with Hank until it was time to get back to work  
Later that night at Tidmouth sheds Casey was staying until he could be found a shed of his own, Patrick and James had both seemed like great engines and Casey was pretty sure that the others would also be great.

"Hello I'm Casey" said Casey as he backed into the shed

Gordon, Alice, Diesel, Henry, Bear and Peter introduced themselves, it was James to speak up next.

"Casey earlier you asked me to talk about the island why don't you tell us about your railway" said James  
"Okay sure" said Casey

This is what he told the engines.  
Casey was built in the late 1800's and bought to be a mixed goods engine, he would take coaches full of passengers up and over the mountains.  
After accident involving another engine Casey was sold to the Shinning time rail tour company, where he was mentored by Pete.  
For the next 110 years or so Casey worked on the railway, with Pete and the other steam engines until quite recently the railway was declared bankrupt and slowly falling apart.  
He explained about the accident involving the trucks.

Afterward the engines were surprised and wanted to know more.  
The next day Casey was asked to go to the steam works and get a service, a few days later Emily gave Casey the run to Barrow in Furness with the goods train that would have been normally taken by the Scottish twins.

When Casey got to Barrow he asked his driver if he could take it all the way to London his driver agreed and went to ask for permission, a few minutes later Casey had been given permission and was being told which way to go.  
Casey's first stop was in York a city with historic links to the Romans and Vikings, Casey had been given special permission from Emily to take a break at the National Railway Museum after parking the trucks into a siding he headed off to learn about Yorks attempted to preserve steam engines.  
Casey backed into a shed with two other engines talking to each other.

"Hello I'm Casey from the island of Sodor" said Casey  
"I'm Princess but my official name is the Duchess of Hamilton I worked as the royal families personal steam engine" said Princess  
"I'm Neil I worked on the island of Sodor in the 1800's and early 1900's then I worked in Glasgow before being persevered by the railway Museum" said Neil

Casey learnt all sort of things from the two engines before having to continue his trip, soon he arrived in Leeds a city about thirty minutes down the line he didn't have to stop for long.  
Casey kept on going until the skyline of the capital was visible, Casey was asked to park the trucks in a siding and then headed off the the sheds for the night before returning to the island the next morning.

Emily was more than happy with Casey and now once a month he takes the train down to London.  
He's fit in and become a well respected member of the fleet.


	13. Mike is down

Thomas and Friends- Island of Sodor adventures

Mike is down

The Arlesdale line is run by the small controller his engines are smaller than the narrow gauge engines, in the early 90's the railway opened with only three engines operating these were Mike, Rex and Bert all were identical apart from colour and name then Jock was built following the extension of the line after this Bert had a overhaul following Jock's plan.  
The small controller bought Frank a diesel that helps with trucks then bought the Blister twins who help with maintenance and finally he bought Ingrid a Australian diesel that helps with passenger runs.

One day James was waiting for Frank and the ballast train when a alarm run out through the yard.  
Further down the line Mike was thundering down the line after a young boy had fiddled with the controls his driver had been picked up by Frank and the help team were after Mike, back in the yard the workmen had decided to send Mike up and on to the shoot.  
Mike entered the yard and was surprised by the sudden jerk to the left as he rockted up and off the end of the shoot right through James's cab roof, luckily no one was hurt apart from James and Mike.

"Ouch" said James  
"Speak for your self" said Mike

Later that day Percy and Oliver brought the breakdown train too yard to extract Mike from James.  
The damage was apparent James had a massive hole in his cab roof and Mike's buffers were badly twisted.  
Both railways were down one engine that night the small controller came to see the remaining engines.

"Following today's events Ingrid and Jock will operate the passengers between them, Rex, Bert and Frank will work in the yard and at the ballast mines and finally Blister one and two will keep doing what they do best" said the small controller  
"You heard him will Mike is away we will work together as a team" said Rex  
"Here here" said Jock

The next day Jock picked up the coaches from the yard and was ready within minutes he set off, on the return journey engines coming from a small village called Eskdale are supposed to use the outer track in the loop while engines coming to Eskdale are supposed to use in inner track to let returning engines past.  
Today Ingrid wasn't paying attention as the points weren't set into the inside tack, Jock turned the corner and saw Ingrid coming towards him the two engines breaked and stopped within a few feet of each other.

"What do you think your doing Ingrid" said Jock crossly  
"I could ask the same question" said Ingrid

After a few more minutes of bickering Ingrid was reversed and let Jock passed meanwhile at the ballast mines Rex was waiting for Willie the digger to load up his trucks, Frank was behind him waiting for his turn.  
As Rex was leaving a inpatient Frank started up and bumped Rex forward right into Bert as he was leaving the yards neither engine were damaged but Bert had derailed.  
A special jack was brought to the yard to rerail Bert, later that night the small controller came to talk to the engines.

"I am disappointed in all of you Rex, Bert, Frank, Jock and Ingrid what do you have to say for your selves" said the small controller crossly  
"Were very sorry sir it won't happen again" said Jock on behave of the others  
"Wait sir you didn't mention the Blister twins" said Bert  
"Oh yes I forgot about them since they didn't do anything wrong" said the small controller  
"What about Mike" asked Rex  
"Mike will be joining us tomorrow and things will go back to normal" said the small controller

The next day Mike arrived back good as new and the railway got back to normal and as for James he also went back to work the same day.


	14. Diesels cause trouble

Thomas and Friends- Island of Sodor adventures

Diesels cause trouble

It was nearing the end of a long summer the engines were doing well but needed help but they didn't need a permanent engine, Emily had only one choice to ask for help from a diesel, the only diesel available to help was D261 a diesel that had caused trouble before.  
Emily was only going to give D261 one more chance.

On the morning of his arrival Diesel, Patrick, Peter, James, Gordon, Henry, Alice, Bear and Shane were waiting for the diesel.  
Shane had been on the island for at least a year and yet didn't feel like a proper member of the fleet.

"I wonder what type of engine it is" asked Bear  
"I hope its a polite and helpful engine" said Alice  
"That exactly what we need" said Peter  
"What do you think Shane" asked James  
"Not sure" said Shane

The conversation was interrupted by a diesel horn, Diesel had a interesting back for guesting the type of engine by the horn or whistle.

"What do you think Diesel" asked Bear  
"This diesel is a class 40" said Diesel  
"Let's see if he's right" said Henry

Diesel was right the class 40 with his dark green livery shunted into the yard and stood on one of the turntable tracks staring at the engines before him.

"Just like last time out dated" said The diesel  
"What it's you" said Gordon  
"Yes your new controller brought me here to help out" said the Diesel  
"It won't be for long" said James  
"It will be for as long as it takes" said the Diesel

It didn't take long for the other engines to here about this visitor from Knaford to Kelsthorpe and from Brendam to Tidmouth Hault you name it the engines were furious.  
Emily assured that it was temporary while the passenger loads calmed down, to keep arguing to a minimum the Diesel was asked to sleep in the coach shed next to Tidmouth sheds.

A few days later Peter, Casey and Iris were shunting in the containment and shunting yards when the diesel arrived.

"Hello more outdated engines" said the diesel  
"Speak for your self" said Casey  
"He's right Shane is a newer model of diesel than you" said Peter  
"Eh its just one engine besides I'm more efficient and powerful than all three of you" said the diesel  
"Want to test that theory out" said Peter  
"Nah I'm needed the docks maybe later" said the diesel

Things didn't improve but there was nothing Emily could do the engines needed the diesel and they knew it, one night Gordon returned to the sheds to see his friends waiting out side and with the diesel and nine other diesels in the sheds.

"What is the meaning of this" said Gordon  
"I was waiting to tell you all" said the diesel  
"Tell us what" asked Alice  
"Me and my friends are now taking over" said the diesel  
"What you can't do that" said Bear  
"It was your controllers idea" said the diesel  
"I speak on behalf of my friends" said Shane rolling forward  
"Go on" said the diesel  
"Miss Hatt would have told us and besides its a bit quick" said Shane  
"Nothing like the present" said the diesel

Just then Duck chuffed into the yard and Emily Hatt jumped out, she had heard about the diesels taking over and had come straight to the sheds to see who was behind this.

"I allowed you to come to help not stay and bring friends now will you and your friends leave and never come back" said Emily  
"Yes come on lads" said the diesel  
"I will be talking to your director tomorrow" said Emily

The engines got settled back into the sheds.

"Thank you Shane for trying to stick up for us" said James  
"Your welcome I am apart of this railway now aren't I so I'm bound to stick up for my family" sized Shane

Alice then figured out that Shane had been trying to fit in for he he last few months with no results.

"Shane have you been feeling left out" asked Alice  
"A little" said Shane  
"I get it you've been helping us in any way you can because you want to make it up to us after Norman Spencer and his plans failed" said Henry  
"Exactly" said Shane  
"Then welcome to the family Shane" said Bear  
"Thank you" said Shane

Shane now is friends with all the engines and is now fitting in a lot more now and even without the diesel the engines managed to cope with the passengers.


	15. James and the racing cars

Thomas and Friends- The Island of Sodor adventures

James and the racing cars

The engines on the island were working even harder than normal a race track was being built near Peel Gored, one particular morning James was working at the docks waiting for Cranky to unload two big metal boxes onto his flatbeds these were for the race track.

"Hurry up Cranky" shouted James  
"I've been told to take my time" said Cranky  
"I haven't got all day" said James  
"I know but these are for the race track" said Cranky  
"Pah its only machinery" said James

Cranky finally unloaded the containers and James steamed off to the race track, later at Kildane station James left his train in a siding and went for a drink at the water tower, Shaun one of the four electric diesels rolled up beside him.

"Hello James any idea what's in the boxes" said Shaun  
"Hello Shaun absolutely no idea but it might be machinery" said James  
"Ah well I better go and get my train ready see ya later" said Shaun  
"Bye Shaun" said James

James waited until Shaun left the station and carried on down the line to the race track, there a man was waiting with a big rail crane on the other track.

"James there you are" said the man  
"Hello sorry I'm late I had to get a drink at Kildane" said James  
"At least you're hear now okay Boris unload the containers" said the man  
"Yes Mr Hunt" said Boris the crane roaring into life

James was impressed by Boris as he lifted the containers into the paddock, some workmen opened the containers and strange engines noises roared out.  
Slowly two strange car rolled out and came up along side James and Boris.  
They didn't look like normal car they had a single seat, slopping bodies and looked very fast.

"Look at that James it's not machinery it's two racing cars" said James's driver  
"I know that's why they were so light" said James  
"Were so light because were made of Carbon Fibre" said one of the cars  
"Carbon Fibre" asked James in surprise  
"It's much lighter than metal and it will enable us to go faster" said the other car  
"That's amazing wait till Gordon hears this" said James  
"Aren't you going to introduce yourselves" said the first car  
"I'm James" said James very proudly  
"My names Boris I am a heavy lifter" said Boris  
"I'm Jensen and that's my little brother Lewis" said Jensen  
"Not by much" said Lewis  
"Quit you're bickering I want you two to get ready and do a test lap" said Mr Hunt  
"Yes sir right away" said Jensen  
"Okay James it's time for us to go too" said his driver  
"Oh can we come back soon" asked James  
"Yes of course now let's get back to Knaford and tell the others about you're new friends" said his driver  
"Sure see ya everyone" said James as he puffed off  
"Bye James" said Boris

Later back at Tidmouth Sheds, James told his friends about Jensen, Lewis and Boris.

"Pah that's insane a material can't make you go faster" said Gordon referring to the carbon fibre  
"It can Jensen and Lewis have the whole body covered in it it reduces the weight" said James  
"If I was covered in it I would go a lot faster than now" said Gordon  
"I asked about that" said James  
"What did they say" said Henry  
"We'd simply crumble away" said James  
"Really" said Gordon  
"Yes" said James

The race track is all the engines talked about that night, about a week later the first race of season was on Sodor.  
Emily Hatt had asked Duck, Thomas and Alice to bring passengers that morning to the race track, James wasn't happy.

"Why do you get to pull passengers" said James unhappy  
"It's because we haven't been yet" said Duck  
"Duck's right we don't get to go up and down the Peel Godred branch to often" said Alice  
"Cheer up James" said Thomas as he puffed away

Later that morning, Alice was bringing her second train down the line when she felt a little twitch, she felt nothing of it but soon she had to stop and rest she was out of steam, her driver got down and had a look.

"Driver is there anything wrong" asked Alice  
"Your water tubes have collapsed your not getting any water" said her drive  
"Oh no what are we to do" said Alice  
"I will go and tell the station master" said her driver

About half an hour later James puffed up along side Alice.

"Okay Alice let's get you to the race track" said James as he buffered up in front of Alice  
"Thank you James" said Alice

James got Alice and her passengers to the race track just in time, Duck and Thomas were waiting for them.  
All afternoon James, Alice, Thomas, Duck and Boris watched the race, Lewis place first while Jensen placed third with a German car placing second.  
James often finds time to see his friends when they are at home.


	16. Henry and Spitfire

Thomas and Friends- Island of Sodor adventures

Henry and Spitfire

Henry is a big green goods engine and once a week takes the flying kipper a fish train.

One day Henry was waiting at the water tower outside Tidmouth Sheds when a man walked up, his driver got down from the cab and started to talk to the man.

"What's the matter driver" said Henry  
"Nothing's wrong but this is Mr Jefferson a World War Two expert and the owner of a air museum" said his driver  
"Wow that's awesome" said Henry  
"Thank you I've heard that there's a abandoned air filed on the other railway" said Mr Jefferson  
"Why do you need us" asked Henry  
"Well I believe there's a World War Two Spitfire in one of the hangers" said Mr Jefferson  
"That still doesn't explain why you need me" said Henry  
"Well you were built before the war and survived just like the spitfire the modern diesels may surprise him" said Mr Jefferson  
"Have you cleared it with Miss Hatt" asked the driver  
"Yes she said that you'd be around" said Mr Jefferson

Later that night the man came back, Henry was directed on the front of two flatbeds and the work coach, they set off to the other railway it was a long journey but they soon arrived to the big metal gates which were now rusted up.

"Careful old boy the tracks can't be in good nick" said the driver  
"I know" said Henry as his driver opened the gates

Henry slowly crept over the rails and parked his train up after turning round Henry headed to the some sheds, Henry was disappointed as the sheds were empty.

"I take it the engines were scrapped ages ago" said Henry looking disappointed  
"Sorry old chap" said Mr Jefferson

Henry then chuffed off down to the sidings near the air hangers, his driver and Mr Jefferson went and investigated.  
They came back a few minutes later with good news.

"Guess what old boy" said the driver  
"You've found him" said Henry  
"Oh yes he's really happy that someone's helping him" said Mr Jefferson  
"How are we going to get him out of the hanger" said Henry  
"I'm not sure" said Mr Jefferson

After some thought a local recovery team were called out and a two truck slowly pulled the spitfire out of the hanger.  
Then with help the spitfire was lifted onto the flat cars.

"Wait we need someone to watch from behind" said Mr Jefferson as Henry was about to leave  
"Excuse me you live on a railway with other engines right" said the spitfire  
"Yes we could ask one of the engines to help us thank you" said Henry  
"Don't mention it" said the spitfire  
"I'm Henry" said Henry introducing himself  
"My names is Spitfire" said Spitfire

The new friends talked until they heard a whistle, Gordon backed down and was really impressed by the sight before him.

"So this is the famous missing spitfire" said Gordon  
"Yes and you are" said Spitfire  
"This is Gordon my best friend" said Henry  
"We've worked together for a long time" said Gordon  
"Then I can trust to watch" said Spitfire  
"Of course you can" said Gordon

Soon after more preparations the friends set off towards the island, they came to the cross over the railway.  
Henry and Gordon parked Spitfire in a siding near the works, the next morning Victor and Kevin found Spitfire.

"Kevin am I seeing this" said Victor  
"I think so boss" said Kevin  
"Miss Hatt has to know about this" said Victor

Miss Hatt came down to see Spitfire and stuck around for a while, the workmen drew up a plan to restore him.  
For the next three months or so Henry and Gordon came to see Spitfire and bit by bit he was restored.

One afternoon at the airfield Spitfire was unveiled, Henry and Gordon came to see their friend off as he set off to begin his new life at the air museum.

"Thank you both for helping me out Henry and Gordon" said Spitfire  
"No problem please come back and see us" said Henry  
"Yes please" said Gordon  
"Oh yes I will be back" said Spitfire

Spitfire came back to the island while on a tour of Europe.


	17. Sheffield helps out

Thomas and Friends- Island of Sodor adventures

Sheffield helps out

Sheffield is a small green Austerity saddle back tank engine who was formally Sixteen an engine that went past a danger board and fell "Cab over wheels".  
On his first few days he was awkward and rude but has got used to livening on Sodor.

One morning Emily Hatt came to see Sheffield at the sheds on the Little Western.

"Morning mam" said Sheffield in his Yorkshire accent  
"Morning Sheffield I have assignment for you" said Emily  
"What did you have in mind" asked Sheffield  
"Edward has gone to the works I need an engine to shunt trucks at Wellsworth" said Emily  
"I take you want me to go" said Sheffield  
"You've hit the nail on the sleeper" said Emily  
"You can count me in" said Sheffield  
"I knew I could count on you" said Emily

Sheffield collected his break an Brian and set off, he arrived looking forward to hard days work, the trucks were surprised to see Sheffield.

"Is that the engine that broke the break line" said one of the trucks  
"Yes that's him" said Brian as listened  
"Okay don't play tricks on him" said another truck  
"Thank you Brian" said Sheffield  
"No problem" said Brian

The yard was in a mess but Sheffield sorted it out with company from Brian, soon the china clay twins Bill and Ben arrived with some loaded trucks.

"Hey Bill look its Sheffield" said Ben  
"Oh yeah can we play tricks on him Ben" said Bill  
"Let's not Duck told us that he has a temper sometimes" said Ben  
"Okay" said Bill

The twins entered the yard and quickly told Sheffield that the tricks were for Diesel, Sheffield directed them onto a spare track next to Brian.  
The twins scurried off and within a few minutes Diesel arrived and picked up his trucks.

The day carried on uneventfully just after lunch time the station master came running up to Sheffield.

"Sheffield" said the station master  
"What can I do for you" asked Sheffield  
"Gordon is coming through in a half hour you will need to be his banker" said the station master  
"Sounds simple enough" said Sheffield  
"You will need to be ready to drop what ever your doing" said the station master

Half an hour later Gordon thundered through and Sheffield set off to help, Sheffield buffered up behind Gordon and pushed with all his might but it was no use.

"I'm sorry Gordon I don't have to the strength that Edward has" said Sheffield  
"Don't worry let's go back down to the station and try again" said Gordon  
"Okay that could work" said Sheffield

The two engines backed down the hill and tried again this time it worked, Sheffield had a nice long drink and a rest.  
That night Emily came to see Sheffield.

"Evening Sheffield great work today" said Emily  
"Thank you" said Sheffield  
"Would you be able to do it again tomorrow" said Emily  
"Sure I take it Edward is still in the works" said Sheffield  
"Yes he is waiting for another part then should be okay on Thursday" said Emily  
"Okay thank you mam" said Sheffield

Sheffield worked at Wellsworth the next day and again did really well.


	18. Snowed in

Thomas and Friends- Island of Sodor adventures

Snowed in

It was winter on the island and heavy snow was on its way, for Emily Hatt's engines the snow was nothing but for the Arlesdale engine a simple mound of snow turns their day into trouble.  
One evening the small controller came to see his engine with news.

"Hello you may have heard that there's more snow to come" said the small controller  
"Yes sir but the snow we've had is bad enough" said Rex  
"That's why I've bought snowploughs for each of you they will be arriving on Wednesday" said the small controller  
"Oh cool" said Bert  
"Further more the trains will be taken in teams of two I want you to pick the teams" said the small controller

The engines talked all about the snow ploughs and which enigmas they'd team up with.  
Mike was reluctant to about his snow plough and most of all wanted Jock or Rex as his helper.

The next day Duck arrived with some empty trucks for Jock to fill up with ballast, Jock came up along side Duck.

"Hello Jock how's things" asked Duck  
"Hiya Duck more snow is expected and the snow we already have is bad enough" said Jock  
"Don't you have snow ploughs" asked Duck  
"Were getting them tomorrow" said Jock  
"Ingrid told me that you had to team up with another engine" said Duck  
"Yes I'm teaming up with Bert for a longer passenger train" said Jock  
"Well I hope it goes well" said Duck as he puffed off

That night the snow came and by morning the yards was deep under a blanket off snow.  
Workmen had cleared most of the snow in the yard about an hour later the small controller came to the engines.

"Morning everyone the snowploughs have arrived" said the small controller  
"Does it mean that each of us are going to need to team up" asked Mike  
"Yes you'll be able to pull both trains together Mike why don't you pick first" said the small controller  
"Okay I choose Jock" said Mike  
"I'm teaming with Bert sorry Mike" said Jock  
"Okay Rex then" said Mike  
"Sorry Mike I'm with Frank" said Rex  
"Don't look at us" said Blister 1

Mike quickly realised that Ingrid was the only engine still not taken, Mike got on with Ingrid but if he had to double head a train with her he was argumentative.

"Mike and Ingrid I'd like you to collect the sheep from all the farms and bring them hear" said the small controller  
"Sure no problem" said Mike hoping that he'd be able to go by himself  
"Ingrid will be behind you and you will using the snowplough" said the small controller

Mike wasn't too happy about this either but he got on with the job, the two engines quickly picked up half of the sheep and were on there way again when Mike started moaning again.

"Ingrid slow down I can't go as fast as you" snapped Mike  
"I'm sorry I'm a Diesel engine who can't got any slower" said Ingrid  
"Your just over powered" said Mike  
"I know why don't we split the train" said Ingrid  
"No better yet I carry on alone you go back to the yard at the next loop" said Mike  
"Okay if you want it like that" said Ingrid

The two engines uncoupled and Ingrid reversed into a loop, Mike went on alone.

"Okay girl I think you handled that perfectly" said Ingrid's driver  
"I worry for Mike sometimes" said Ingrid  
"Let's wait here encase he needs our help" said Ingrid's driver  
"Okay" said Ingrid

Further down the line Mike was nearly to the turntable, but there was trouble a massive snow drift blocked the track further more it was down at the bottom of a sloop.  
Mike tried to apply his breaks but it was to late he went head first into the snow luckily his driver was able to get out and call for help.

Ingrid was the first to hear Mike's driver, she set off to help her friend.  
She arrived to see half of the red engine stuck in the snow.

"Come on then Mike let's get you out" said Ingrid

All Mike could say was well nothing, Ingrid pulled with all her might and soon managed to get her friend out of the snow drift together the two friends pulled the sheep train back to the yard where they'd be nice and warm.  
The small controller laughed when he heard what had happened, the next day Jock and Mike doubled up together apparently Jock and Bert had been to over powered.  
Mike wasn't to cocky about not wanting his snowplough or having help.


	19. Shane's first Christmas

**Thomas and Friends- Island of Sodor adventures  
****Shane's first Christmas**

It was Christmas Eve on the the island of Sodor, hopefully it's would be Shane's first Christmas on the island if he didn't have engine failure again like last year.  
The engines were working hard but Shane was still waiting for his orders, Emily Hatt arrived in her blue BMW convertible and walked over to Shane.

"Morning mam" said Shane  
"Morning Shane" said Emily  
"Have you got a job for me" asked Shane  
"Yes I'd like you to take the Wildnorwester to Barrow" said Emily  
"Sure but why can't Gordon take it" asked Shane  
"Gordon is helping Henry today" said Emily  
"Oh okay sure" said Shane  
"I knew I could count on you" said Emily as Shane moved off

Shane picked up the train at Knapford and set off to Barrow, at Barrow he dropped of the train and was about to leave when the station master ran up.

"Stop" shouted the station master running up  
"Can I help you" asked Shane  
"Shane isn't it" asked the station master  
"Yes that's me what do you want" asked Shane  
"Well we have a salt train that should have been picked up by James" said the station master  
"I take it you want me to pick it up" said Shane  
"Since you're here will you take it" said the station master  
"Of course just tell me where to go" said Shane

The station master directed Shane into the yards where a LMS Fowler class 3F tank engine was getting a train of salt vans ready, Shane came up along side the engine.

"Hello I take these vans are mien" said Shane  
"Yes yes they are" said the engine  
"Could I ask you a question" said Shane  
"Yeah sure to ahead" said the engine  
"Are you the only steamy in the yards" asked Shane  
"Yes I wish I could live on the island were I knew what my future was" said the engine  
"I will see what I can do" said Shane  
"Thank you eh" said the engine  
"My names Shane" said Shane  
"They call me Shunter" said Shunter  
"Merry Christmas Shunter" said Shane  
"Thank you Merry Christmas to you to Shane" said Shunter

Shane set off to home thinking about his new friend as he started to drop off salt vans at the major stations, soon it started to get dark.

"Come on driver I want to get to the party on time" said Shane  
"We've got plenty of time you know it gets dark earlier during winter" said Shane's driver  
"I know but" said Shane as he saw a guard with a red flag

Shane gently stopped next to the guard his driver got down to talk to the guard.

"What seems to be the matter" said Shane's driver  
"Toby is stuck behind a snow drift we can't get through it" said the guard  
"Oh okay well Shane can help can't we lad" said Shane's driver  
"Yes we can use some of the salt in my vans" said Shane as the guard got in his cab

Further down the line Shane found Toby and his coaches Henrietta and Victoria, Toby's driver and fireman were shoveling snow away but with no luck.

"Hello Toby I've got some extra shovels and salt" said Shane  
"Oh good lets get this snow out of the way" said Toby

Toby's driver, fireman and guard helped Shane's driver shovel salt onto the drift and slowly it disappeared, Shane ran up behind Toby and couple up to him the two engines traveled home together.  
They soon arrived and were slightly late Shane's driver explained what happened.

"Thank you all my engines you've done well this year you deserve tonight's party" said Emily  
"We couldn't have done it without a great controller" said Thomas

All the other engines agreed with Thomas.

"Well thank you but I have some news to tell you" said Emily  
"Go right ahead Miss Hatt" said Duck  
"Well first up starting form the new year Shane and Casey will be taking up the other two sheds right hear" said Miss Hatt  
"Thank you mam but there's something else you'd like to tell us right" said Casey  
"Well speaking of more news I'd like to tell you I'm pregnant" said Miss Hatt  
"Wow congratulations Miss Hatt" said James  
"Thank you" said Miss Hatt  
"How long are you gone" said Alice  
"I'm three months gone Alice" said Miss Hatt  
"Are you going on maternity leave" said Douglas  
"No I'm going to work right up till I have my baby and will still will be around after I want my baby to grow up around you engines just like me, Charlie and Richard did" said Emily  
"Oh well we can't wait till then" said Toby  
"We will still be just as useful as normal and more right everyone" said Patrick

All the engines agreed with Patrick as they were proud of there controller.

"Well I know that can relay on you my baby is going to have some great roll models" said Emily

The party went on for a few hours more and after all the other engines went home the Knapford sheds engines welcomed Shane and Casey, they stayed up all night talking about the railway and the new addiction to the Hatt family.


End file.
